The Noob of Final Fantasy
by vivichichan-01
Summary: somehow, a new guy gets tied up in the whole disaster of events in FFXIII. Events changed, added, and some taken out, but its still yur good old FFXIII.


I know what you're thinking. Who the heck are you? You're no one important.

But I will have you know that I am JUST as important as your "Lightning" or "Serah". Just as important.

Anyways, I started my day in Bodhum, as I do every day, getting ready for another day of exhausting work. But suddenly, out of all odds, some girl with pink hair busted in my office.

"Got a place to hide?" She said to me, holding one of those fancy gun-sword-things in my face.

"I-I don't..."

"Answer the question." Her eyebrows were narrowed down to her eyes.

"I-I think... um..."

"Take me there." She said. Her eyebrows lifted a bit, and she lowered her weapon that she brandished in my face.

_"I'm safe now, I can call the PSICOM or something... wait she looks familiar..."_

I led her to a hiding place.

"Have I seen you before?" I asked, completely unintentionally. After a half second, I realized what I said and I felt like the stupidest idiot in the world.

"I think I've seen you before... but I used to be a soldier." She looked upset, or maybe confused or startled. "Take me to the hiding place now."

"I um, I actually don't have one... I just didn't want you to hurt me."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Now she was angry. "What's your name, guy."

"T-Tevin. My name is Tevin."

"Tevin? What kind of name is that?" She said. "Whatever. My name-uh, I'm called Lightning... sometimes Light."

_"Lightning huh? What kind of chic wants to be called Lightning? Wait did I call her a chic?"_

"Nice name, Lightning." I said. I didn't want to offend her, she was already mad about the hiding thing.

"Well, since I don't have a place to hide for a bit..." A few PSICOMs broke down the door and got ready to fire. Lightning took out her fancy sword-gun and did some real damage. I mean SERIOUS damage.

"Whoa," I murmured to myself quietly.

"What?" She asked me. "What did you say about me?" Lightning walked up to me and held the sword to my throat.

"Nothing... I was just... impressed..." I choked out. Once she heard me, she released me and shook her head. "What?" I asked.

"The others..." She mumbled. Light ran out of my office. I had nothing else to do, so I chased after her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, why are you even following me?"

"I have nothing else to do..." I said. I realized how stupid I was being and stopped walking. "Sorry." Lightning turned back to look at me.

"Doesn't matter, you're probably gonna be known as an accomplice. Can't have that. Can you?"

"N-no.."

"Follow me." I followed her, but she didn't seem to want me to. "Where am I going?"

"Since you could NEVER have your old life back..."

"Huh?"

"...You're going to have to learn to fight like me."

"What? I don't-"

"Fine, go to prison, or be purged like everyone else."

"No, no... I'll learn to fight."

"Good, then." Lightning turned around and walked away again. I followed her, but the pace she was moving at was so fast, I could barely keep up. I followed her out of the office I work in, (I sell office supplies) and out to Downtown Bodhum. The walk was long. Eventually we ended up in some fancy place out in some training facility. It was empty, though.

"Okay, punch me as hard as you can."

"Are you sure? Ya know, you being a wo-"

"Just hit me." She interrupted me. Again. I swung at her, a nice swift punch to her shoulder, just not to hurt her, ya know...

"...Is that it?" She said, not even changed. She didn't really even move. It scared me. _"Am I that weak towards a woman?"_

"You must be a noob when it comes to fighting." She said to me. I was embarrassed. REALLY embarrassed.

"I-I... I didn't... I wasn't-"

"Don't try to explain yourself." She said, walking into a closet, talking a bit louder so I could hear. "And don't be embarrassed, because I know you are."

_"How did she know that? Was she like a super human? Or a Goddess? Wait, did I just call her a Goddess..."_

"Here," Lightning said, handing me a sword, blade, thing. "I'm gonna teach you to fight."

"I don't think-"

"Ugh, stop talking, everything will run smoothly."

I obeyed her, though I hate taking orders. That's pretty much my job, take orders from people and what they want. Sometimes I have to go and drive to ship it off, and STILL, when I'm running from the PSICOMs, and everyone else whose chasing me, I'm still taking orders.

Lightning trained me, it didn't run smoothly, let me tell you that. I got hit so many times I felt like a small, black puppy who was getting kicked around too much. Lightning didn't stop, she was merciless on me. I have a feeling I didn't get much from the training, though.

"Man, you're harder to train then a puppy that hasn't been housebroken." I was ashamed. She didn't have to bring me along, and here Lightning is working her butt off to train me. To keep ME safe. Wait, why is she doing this anyways?

"Hey, Lightning, how come your helping me? I thought you were more, ya know, cold-blooded." I suddenly realized what I said, and Lightning's eyes were large, like something flashed, and I thought I hurt her for a second.

"I... My sister. Serah, she's... she's a Pulse l'Cie. When she first told me, I turned her down. I shut her out. I felt so bad about it... I couldn't control my actions. I went... I..." A tear was welling up in her right eye. Lightning turned around and walked back to that closet and grabbed a weapon. It looked similar to her's.

"Here, this is for you." I looked at Lightning's eyes, and the tear was gone. "You, OK?"

"Don't embarrass yourself. Nothing's wrong with me."

"OK." I said. She walked out of the training facility, motioning me to follow. I picked up the weapon, and it felt to be somewhere around FIFTY BILLION POUNDS. I'm either really weak, or she's just super strong. I could barely carry that thing without dragging it on the floor.

"C'mon!" She yelled at me when I was half way out.

"Lightning! Wait!" She came back in the building. "What is it..."

"I...I need your help."

"With?" I could see Lightning was a little irritated now. I hated to irritate people, because I did it all the time.

"I... I can't carry it." Lightning started to laugh a bit. Then she laughed a little more, at the fact that I can't carry a ten billion pound sword. She grabbed it and walked out, me following right behind her.

"Hey, Lightning,"

"What, Tevin." I was shocked she actually said my name.

"Am I gonna have to follow you for a while?"

"You're not gonna 'have' to but I'm allowing you to."

Those words. Almost annoying. It could have been a simple yes or no, but she chooses to make it complicated.

"OK," I said, just to make it like I understood. I kept following her, on a long journey to a far away... place. Then we were in the Pulse Vestige. She lead me to some girl, she looked almost like Lightning.

"Serah!" Lightning yelled. That was Serah. Along with four other people, a girl and a boy looking to be about fourteen, a medium skinned man who looked to be in his forties and had an afro the size of cocoon, and a man, a blonde man, who looked about somewhere in his twenties or thirties.

After this whole thing, I knew I was in trouble. But there was no way of escaping.

* * *

**_Let me just say, "Tevin" is not such a good story teller, lol. Story might end shorter than the actual game, maybe even longer. There are gonna be twists since this new guy is here. Any requests, I will be glad to take some, might get turned down, (hopefully not, I don't have any ideas) Um, hope this story takes off, if not, at least I'll have fun writing it :D ... Last thing, Don't let the flames die out, my unknown friend._**


End file.
